<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minutiae by almondmilkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336258">Minutiae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk'>almondmilkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, alternate universe - presentadoras de televisión, es casi todo sexo me encanta, se aman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Eres... De otro mundo -Shea expresó mirándola a los ojos embelesada.</p><p>-Es curioso, porque miro a la mujer que tengo delante y por mi cabeza pasa lo mismo -Sasha le respondió, con una expresión similar en la cara. Le puso las manos en la cintura, y acarició su tersa piel hasta las caderas-. Eres increíble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minutiae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Después de casi dos años de los mismos diálogos y tactos ardientes en las sombras, Shea podía decir que se habían transformado en rutina. Una picante, excitante rutina que día tras día contribuía a la sonrisa en sus labios pícaros y a ese estado constante en que parecía vivir de lujuria. Los roces contra su piel resultaban un poco demasiado agradables y tenía de fondo una voz inconsciente que le decía que, hey, quizás deberías subirte más los pantalones y que apretaran más contra tu coño.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Su nivel de vida había incrementado tanto que no podía imaginar cómo lograba vivir sin desesperarse por la monotonía antes. Trabajaba en la misma mesa de siempre, mirando a la misma cámara recitando las mismas frases, con los mismos focos encima de ella y la misma expresión seria que debía llevar al dar las noticias en su cara. Todo podía parecer similar desde un punto de vista exterior, pero si se conocía mejor a Shea se podía fácilmente ver que había habido un cambio sustancial en su vida. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Todo empezó cuando cierta mujer de pelo rubio y sonrisa inteligente entró por primera vez al plató. Rezumaba un aura de seguridad, misterio, alegría y una brizna de excentricidad que hacía a Shea querer acercársele y conocerla. Le dio un repaso con lo que esperaba que fuera disimulo -la mujer, que debía tener más o menos su edad, no estaba nada mal-, y no separó sus ojos de ella al ver que con cada paso que daba se acercaba más a ella. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Buenos días -empezó con esa misma expresión de antes-. Soy Sasha Velour, tu nueva copresentadora para substituir a Farrah Moan -le dijo, y le extendió la mano. Shea la tomó sonriente y no pudo evitar percatarse de la suavedad de su piel, del contraste entre sus colores.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera, me estaba cansando de sus quejidos -bromeó mirándola a la cara, esperando una reacción positiva que, por suerte, consiguió en forma de una risa ligera-. Soy Shea Coulée, encantada.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Sé perfectamente quién eres -Sasha comentó sin romper el contacto visual, con una mirada que, si no la interpretaba mal, denotaba interés-, después de verte cada mañana desde casa una mujer como tú no se me olvidaría. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shea abrió más los ojos en sorpresa. Sasha no dejaba de mirar, esta vez siendo ella quien buscaba una reacción. Estaba... ¿Ligando con ella? ¿Tan pronto? Al salir de su estupor Shea sonrió con los labios abiertos y levantó una ceja. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Pues si tan bien me conoces a mí y a mi trabajo, supongo que no tendré que explicarte los básicos de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí -dijo con una voz cargada de sarcasmo juguetón.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Oh, al contrario. Me gustaría oír todas las explicaciones que puedan salir de tu boca -la rubia continuó con su retórica coqueta, y Shea creía que ella también querría que Sasha oyera todas sus explicaciones y que, tan solo quizás, terminaran en la cama. Shea rió.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Entonces vámonos a la sala de estar, que tengo mucho que contarte.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No tardaron ni una semana en meterse al baño de la cadena juntas y liarse. Sasha quería más y más y se complementaba perfectamente con las ganas que Shea también tenía de ella. Quería beberse sus palabras calientes, guardarlas en su mente y que tocaran su música a cada momento. Le llegaban a lo más profundo del ser y, evidentemente, a lo más carnal. Ya sabía lo que esa pecaminosa lengua podía hacer con el lenguaje, ahora se preguntaba qué tal le iría con tareas un tanto más... anatómicas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tal como le demostró aquella misma vez en el baño y en tantas otras ocasiones -de verdad, insólito era el día en que no se metían al baño o al cuarto de la limpieza a follar, o en que no quedaban para unas copas más tarde que inevitablemente terminaran en la cama de una de las dos. Estaban seguras de que no quedaba nadie en la cadena que no supiera sobre sus actividades extracurriculares, pero les daba completamente igual-, esa lengua valía para todo. Todo, desde cualquier cosa concerniente al habla hasta el paso por su cuerpo, sin dejar un centímetro sin arder y destruyendo su estabilidad mental vía su coño. Su lengua, sus labios, su </span> <span class="s2">ser </span> <span class="s1">tenían el control, y Shea felizmente lo compartiría con ella. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoy Sasha entró por la puerta con ese mismo traje azul claro que llevaba puesto el primer día. Al verlo, Shea se mordió el labio y sonrió, mirándola a los ojos con travesura. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Buenos días, Shea, radiante como siempre -la complementó mirándola a los ojos y dejando que estos bajaran y subieran por su figura. Se había puesto un vestido azul oscuro que mostraba gran parte de sus piernas y se abrazaba a su figura como un guante, en parte porque se sentía bien viéndose guapa, en parte para atraer esa misma mirada explícita y hacerla pasearse por su cuerpo. Lo hacía cada día sin importar lo que se pusiera, pero a veces intentaba superarse a sí misma y ponerse aún más sexy ni que fuera dentro de los confines de lo "formal" (ya se ocupaba de llevar escotes más pronunciados cuando salían del trabajo).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Y tú aquí volviéndome a los inicios, Sasha, qué recuerdos -le respondió alegre. Sasha se le acercó para poder susurrarle al oído.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¿Recuerdos a cuando empecé a ligar contigo des del primer segundo?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Recuerdos a las ganas que tuve de que me follaras des del principio -le dijo mirándole a los ojos, cada vez más cerca una de la otra, cada una reflejando la sonrisa fogosa de la otra. Tenían un magnetismo natural y, si no había fuerzas externas, sus labios siempre terminarían unidos.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sin molestarse a mirar alrededor Shea lamió una sutil y rápida línea de abajo arriba en los labios de Sasha. Esta sonrió de oreja a oreja, le agarró la barbilla y le plantó un beso en los labios. Se arruinarían sus pintalabios respectivos, pero ya los arreglarían más tarde. La lengua de Sasha se abrió camino entre los labios de Shea y, sin haberlo buscado pero recibiéndolo con alegría, el beso se había tornado caliente. Nadie les llamaba la atención, así que no debía haber nadie. Cada segundo que pasaba era una mano más en la otra, un nivel más alto de excitación, más y más ganas de ir a la habitación deshabitada más próxima y terminar el beso de la manera en que se merecía. La mano de Sasha descendió por su vestido y cada vez se acercaba más a su entrepierna, sí, por favor-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¡Chicas! ¡Iros a un hotel!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shea y Sasha se separaron repentinamente delante de la irrupción de la voz de su compañera Trinity. Sabían de sobras que no pasaba nada porque las hubiera visto, y dejaron ir alguna risa suave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Buenos días a ti también, Trinity -Shea saludó sin quitar sus manos del cuello y la cintura de Sasha. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¡Venga va! -dijo y aplaudió dos veces- ¡Que hay que ponerse a trabajar! Guardáos el rollo bollo para después.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Sí, mamá -dijo Sasha de broma. Shea la miró y rió. Le dio un último pico rápido y se puso derecha. Sasha la siguió, manteniendo su brazo por su cintura con un posado casual. Shea agarró la mano de ese brazo. Todo lo suyo había empezado como sexo, y así seguía, pero el cariño y, al final, el amor habían ido surgiendo a través del tiempo y no les iba a negar la estada en ella. No estaban juntas... Oficialmente, pero tenía bastante claro que ninguna de las dos se acostaba con nadie más ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Quizás algún día llegaría el momento de abordar la situación, pero por ahora estaban bien así. La mano de Sasha le apretó momentáneamente la cintura. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Las noticias fueron como siempre. Sasha le coló una mano por debajo del vestido cuando hablaba la corresponsal en otra ciudad, paseando dos dedos por encima de sus bragas. Le encantaba cuando hacía estas cosas. Shea estaba ya tan acostumbrada que consiguió casi no reaccionar. Todas sus reacciones se guardarían para después, detrás de las cámaras. En alguna ocasión había dejado ir algún negligible, insignificante gemido que había intentado camuflar como tos infructuosamente, y ya sabía las consecuencias que esas cosas tenían por Twitter - y no, gracias, no tenía ganas de que adolescentes conspiraran sobre su relación y la "shippearan" con Sasha. Habían reído al ver el hashtag </span> <span class="s2"><em>#SasheaIsCanon</em> </span> <span class="s1">y sus publicaciones, pero no querían que se repitiera o las fans podrían ver que quizás algo de realidad había en el mito. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Los dedos de Sasha seguían masajeando y Shea se apuntó en su lista mental que tenía que comprar un juguete a distancia para metérselo a Sasha y activarlo cuando ella quisiera. A ver a quién se le escapaban gemidos en televisión nacional ahora. Cuando Sasha consideró que había suficiente retiró la mano, y Shea no supo si aliviarse por su imagen pública o lamentar la pérdida del potencial placer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">El resto de la sesión fue sin más sobresaltos. Tan buen punto terminaron, las dos se levantaron, y manteniendo una distancia de menos de un metro entre ellas pasaron por ahora del desayuno y se dirigieron al cuarto de la limpieza.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Para ser un cuarto de limpieza, la habitación no estaba mal. Gozaba de una ventana traslúcida que dejaba que la luz del día bañara sus superfícies, y tenía un tamaño considerable para solo albergar una escoba, un mocho, productos para los cristales y un plumero. Las paredes eran blancas y suaves, e invitaban a apoyarse en ellas y disfrutar de la compañía mútua un rato. Cerraron la puerta detrás de sí y, sin más miramientos, atacaron la boca de la otra.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">El beso estaba colmado de todo el calor que se había acumulado entre ellas en lo que iba de mañana. Tan solo llevaban unas horas en presencia de la otra, pero era suficiente como para que Shea necesitara más que nada en el mundo un buen orgasmo. Y sabía que lo tenía garantizado en algún punto de esta sesión. Mordió el labio de Sasha, que llevó sus manos de su cintura a sus pechos. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-No sabes cómo me pone cuando te vistes así -empezó, con expresión deliciosamente depredadora-, con la ropa tan apretada y mostrando tu carne -le plantó un beso más, y luego se movió a su cuello. Shea gimió.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Sé exactamente cómo te pone cuando me visto así, y en parte por eso lo hago -le respondió sonriente, gozando de sus labios y dientes en su cuello, colocando una mano en su cabeza para invitarla a mantenerse en ese lugar-. ¿Qué sería si no de mis sesiones de sexo favoritas?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Shea, honestamente, podrías vestirte de payasa que aún te querría follar -le dijo sin separar su cabeza de su piel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Me halagas -comentó sonriente, bajando sus manos al culo de la otra y sobándolo tranquilamente-. ¿Sabes cómo creo que te podría poner más? -Sasha se apartó por un momento para mirarla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Soy toda oídos -le dijo con ganas.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Si hiciera... Esto -Shea dijo, y acto seguido se quitó el sujetador por encima del vestido y lo tiró al suelo. Quedaban ahora sus pechos bien remarcados contra la tela, sus pezones presentes sin ninguna clase de complejos.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Cómo me conoces a mí y a mi libido -Sasha comentó con una risa caliente, mirándola de arriba abajo con un ligero sonrojo-. Pero qué buena que estás, de verdad, te me comería.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Me sé de una parte de mí a la que eso no le importaría -Shea expresó, a lo que Sasha gruñó en excitación. Colocó su cabeza en su cuello, lamió una línea y, después de sobar sus pechos por encima del vestido, llevó sus manos a agarrarlo suavemente por debajo de allí. La miró con ojos inquisitivos.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¿Puedo? -Sasha preguntó. Shea rió.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¿Por qué si no te crees que me lo he comprado de hombros descubiertos?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasha dejó ir un sonido de excitación, miró a sus pechos y, acto seguido, le bajó el vestido de golpe. Shea sabía que Sasha conocía ya esa vista como a la palma de su mano, pero verla tan excitada delante de ellos cada vez le subía tanto el ego como la impaciencia de que le pusiera las manos encima. Sasha no gastó tiempo y llevó su boca a uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo sin fuerza, y su mano al otro pecho. Shea suspiró - por fin algo de contacto de verdad. Sus manos, mientras tanto, se dedicaron a acariciar el cabello y la espalda de Sasha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Es horrible tener que aguantar tus tactos insustanciales - ah - mientras damos las noticias. Y con que es horrible me refiero a que me encanta; no pares nunca.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-No planeaba hacerlo -Sasha se separó un segundo para decirle, y aprovechó para bajarle más el vestido. Cada milímetro de nueva piel descubierta era besado, lamido, adorado. Le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, momento en que Shea se lo terminó de quitar. Quedaban Sasha, totalmente vestida, y Shea, en bragas y zapatos. Se miraron.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Tengo que confesar que esta clase de imbalances de poder me encantan -Shea anunció, a lo que Sasha rió ligeramente. Se acercó a ella, tocando con su ropa su piel desnuda, y se acercó a su oído.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¿Te gusta, preciosa? ¿Te pone caliente? -le lamió la oreja.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Mucho.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasha frotó su cuerpo contra el de Shea, que se encontraba contra la pared, y la morena gimió al notar la fricción de la ropa contra su piel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¿Qué te parecería perder también las bragas?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Me parecería estupendo -Shea contestó con una voz llena de excitación.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Genial, entonces -Sasha declaró, poniéndose de rodillas y encarando las bragas de la otra. Por un momento, pegó allí su cara e intentó saborearla por encima de la ropa, inhalando. Pero el lujoso encaje era una barrera demasiado imponente y tenía que irse. Sasha le bajó las bragas y Shea se las terminó de quitar. Ahora eran Sasha, ella, y sus stilettos.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Pero hay que ver qué preciosa que eres, de verdad, no me puedo resistir a tus encantos -la rubia dijo con sus ojos clavados en su coño.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Pues no te resistas y cede a ellos, así de simple. ¿O es demasiado pecar?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Si lo es, chuparé a un ángel para purificarme. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shea rió delante de la referencia a Janelle Monáe y le subió la sangre a la cara al oírla llamarla un ángel. Le gustaba que le dijera cosas bonitas y lo sabía. Sasha plantó un beso entre su pierna y abdomen, y sin perder más tiempo llevó su boca a su coño.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shea dejó ir un gemido - recibía felizmente a sus labios y lengua, y sabía de lo que eran capaces. Las manos de Sasha se anclaron en sus caderas, y empezó a lamer. Llevó su lengua entre sus labios, evitando al principio su clítoris, hasta que basándose en el nivel de sonidos procedentes de Shea decidió dejar de vacilar y ponerse a darle placer de verdad. Shea casi grita. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">La lengua de Sasha se paseaba por la zona con mociones rápidas y fuertes, y metió para complementar tres dedos -con las uñas cortas, evidentemente- en la húmeda Shea. Alternó entre ritmos tranquilos y acelerados, con cada cambio de velocidad perdiendo la morena más su cabeza, reemplazando todo contenido anterior por </span> <em> <span class="s2">Sasha, más, por favor, lo necesito, dame más</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>.</em> Alguna de estas peticiones salió de su boca entre suspiros y gemidos, y Sasha no tardó en obedecer. Y bien que obedeció - jamás en su vida había la morena experimentado una clase más vehemente de placer de lo que lo hacía bajo las manos de Sasha. Shea temblaba bajo el desmesurado deleite, y temía no poder aguantar derecha mucho más en esos zapatos. Sasha, ya bien por su conexión mental o por el temblar de Shea, lo notó, y se separó instantáneamente.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¿Monta en mi cara?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shea nunca se había visto tan inclinada a asentir a algo. Rápidamente Sasha se colocó en el suelo y Shea se posicionó sobre su cabeza.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¿Preparada? -Preguntó, ni que fuera por cortesía.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Para ti, siempre.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shea bajó con rapidez y llevó su coño a sus labios, que en un momento volvieron a su trabajo. Era lo mejor, era el nirvana, era el mejor estado de mente al que Shea podía llegar, lo sabía. Sasha tenía poderes mágicos. Un don, un regalo para la humanidad - y Shea era la receptora de tales cualidades. Le encantaba.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Siguieron un rato con el ritmo. Con cada vez que su lengua entraba dentro de su vagina Shea se acercaba más, más, </span> <span class="s2"><em>más</em>-</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-Sasha, me corro- </span> <em> <span class="s2">¡Ah!</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Sin más noticia a Shea le explotó un orgasmo de una intensidad incomparable a los que había conseguido de cualquier otra o de los juguetes que tenía por casa. Estaba al borde de lo doloroso de potente que era, y le encantaba, le encantaba, le </span> <em> <span class="s2">encantaba </span> </em> <span class="s1">y Shea sabía que el sexo con cualquier otra no valdría nada después de haber pasado por Sasha. Podrían ya incluso casarse, Shea oía las campanas, veía el arroz caer y los vestidos blancos de las dos. Sasha, cuando el orgasmo había terminado, ralentizó sus movimientos hasta que paró.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shea sabía que se tenía que levantar para no cortarle la respiración a esta maravillosa criatura, pero también sabía que sus piernas eran ahora prácticamente gelatina. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió levantarse y sentarse sobre la coxis de Sasha, colocando sus propias bragas en medio de su entrepierna y la falda de la rubia para no mancharla. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Eres... De otro mundo -Shea expresó mirándola a los ojos embelesada.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Es curioso, porque miro a la mujer que tengo delante y por mi cabeza pasa lo mismo -Sasha le respondió, con una expresión similar en la cara. Le puso las manos en la cintura, y acarició su tersa piel hasta las caderas-. Eres increíble.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">El cuerpo de Shea quedaba agradable y relajado por el orgasmo. Ella estaba saciada, pero era consciente de que Sasha no, así que no tuvo ningún remiro en pasar sus manos por encima de su camisa y dejar que la sonrisa fácil se estableciera en su cara.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Eres preciosa, Sasha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shea acarició el tejido suave a través del cual podía percibir el calor de la otra. Uno a uno, desabrochó los botones de su camisa, hasta que se vio encarada con un sujetador bonito pero aparentemente cómodo de color granate. Llevó su boca al escote de la otra, y a base de besos, le pintó la piel con el poco pintalabios que le quedaba. Con sus manos acariciaba su abdomen, deleitándose de lo cálida que era, lo mucho que disfrutaba su presencia, </span> <em> <span class="s2">lo mucho que la quería</span> </em> <span class="s1">. Florecían flores e iluminaban luces dentro de ella cuando podía tocarla así, sin prisas, con una conexión total. Sasha iba dejando ir suspiros, y Shea los registraba uno a uno en su corazón.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sus manos pasaron a su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador, que por delante tiró hacia arriba para descubrir sus pechos. Eran más pequeños que los suyos, lo suficientemente grandes como para poderle caber exactamente en cada mano. Palpó la zona con amor y se metió uno de los pezones entre sus dientes, pinchando con sutileza el otro. En un rato, separó su cabeza y le plantó un beso en la boca. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasha colocó sus manos en el cuello de Shea, y esta pudo jurar que podía saborearse a sí misma en el beso. No le podía importar menos. Al terminar, le dio un beso en la mejilla, otro en el mentón, en el cuello, escote, abdomen, ombligo, hasta que llegó a su falda. Puso sus manos en sus piernas y le hizo la moción de que las abriera, a la que Sasha obedeció feliz.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shea le subió un poco más la falda para mejor accesibilidad. Podía divisar cierto nivel de humedad a través de sus bragas <em>- </em></span> <em> <span class="s2">será cierto que le pongo mucho</span> </em> <span class="s1">, Shea se dijo a sí misma, como cada día. Sonrió. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Llenó el interior de sus muslos de besos, lamiendo con gentileza alguna zona, alegrándose al ver la piel de gallina que se le ponía a Sasha, símbolo de su sensibilidad delante de sus actos. La besó, la acarició, inhaló el aroma de su piel y se perdió en el afecto que sentía por ella.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Shea...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dio besos y besos y se acercó a sus bragas, donde besó por última vez antes de quitárselas. Quizás por un nivel desmesurado de hormonas, quizás por las gafas rosas del amor, pero a Shea le encantaba su coño. Podría pasarse horas mirándolo, tocándolo, lamiéndolo y haciéndola sentir bien. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Llevó su sonrisa a él, que tocó por los alrededores con sus dedos y cara antes para no sobreestimularla de buen principio. Dejó que su lengua deambulara por la zona junto son sus labios, y acogió su familiar sabor. Suspiró.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Con cada momento subía la intensidad de sus movimientos, hasta que decidió dejar de estarse por chiquitas e ir en serio. Succionó el clítoris de la otra entre sus labios y la penetró con uno, dos, tres dedos, curvándolos en busca de su punto G y metiéndolos y sacándolos. Su boca trabajaba sin cesar y sus dedos incrementaban en velocidad, ganándose así los gemidos que tanto le gustaban de la otra y una gentil mano en la cabeza pidiéndole sin palabras que no parase.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Y no lo hizo: siguió en sus acciones, que cada vez administraba con más ímpetu. Sintió a Sasha temblar y supo que estaba a punto de correrse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Shea, Shea...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Llegó al máximo de potencia que su cuerpo daba de sí y pronto percibió los característicos chillidos y espasmos del cuerpo de Sasha que delataban su fuerte orgasmo. Shea persistió en sus acciones hasta que sabía que empezaba la sobreestimulación, momento en que se ralentizó hasta que paró.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Las dos estuvieron quietas un momento recuperando la respiración, Shea abrazada a sus caderas, Sasha acariciando su pelo. Qué bien se estaba así. Después de un rato - segundos, minutos, Shea perdía control del tiempo cuando estaba con ella, Sasha habló.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca -confesó, y Shea no sabía si lo decía como respuesta al sexo o a ella. En cualquier caso, sonrió y besó sus ingles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subió a encararla y después de intercambiar miradas amorosas, compartieron un beso tierno y lento. Sasha pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Shea y esta hizo lo mismo por la de Sasha. Más tarde, le besó tranquilamente la sien, el pómulo, la mejilla. Sasha suspiró y Shea apretó el abrazo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sin más palabras se vistieron felices y pacificadas con expresiones que reflejaban esos sentimientos. Shea le abrochó los botones de la camiseta a Sasha, y le dio un último beso en el cuello. Se peinaron con los peines que llevaban en el bolso y cada una retocó el maquillaje de la otra, en ausencia de un espejo. Antes de volver a pintarse los labios, se sonrieron y se dieron un beso dulce. Al terminar, se pintaron los labios, y salieron a encarar el mundo cogidas de la mano.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Shea, ¿quieres que nos veamos este fin de semana? Me han regalado dos entradas para el teatro y me gustaría ir contigo. Sé que no es como hacemos normalmente las cosas, pero si te parece bien, a mí me haría ilusión.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Me parece ideal, Sasha.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Tengo un secreto para ti.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-¿Ah sí? Dime, por favor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Te quiero.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Y yo a ti.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Sasha Velour, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero compartir contigo cada día de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-Sí, mi amor, sí.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! Si te ha gustado agradeceria algun comentario, me alegran mucho &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>